


Movie Night

by Lorakeet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But quietly, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, SLEEPY IWACHAN, Stop Me™, all of my fics end with maternal figures shipping their children, between graduation and first year of uni, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorakeet/pseuds/Lorakeet
Summary: In the limbo between high school and college, Oikawa wants to watch yet another alien film, and Iwaizumi can't say no, no matter how tired he is.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble inspired by my own life experiences. it was written starting at 1am and took 3hrs to write (despite its length lmao) because my boyfriend had passed out on the couch while we were watching yu yu hakusho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Movie night always starts the same.

Oikawa starts talking up some new sci-fi movie, and Iwaizumi gets tired of hearing about it (or he’d be curious enough to want to give it a try). Then, Oikawa would pull Iwaizumi’s laptop from the bedside table, or the dresser, or wherever else it may be, and he would either look up nearby theaters’ ticket prices, or start fishing for illegal streams or downloads of the film that they could just watch from home. 

Tonight was a streaming kind of night, of course.

The movie is a prequel of sorts to one of Oikawa’s more recent favorites ( _Aliens Among Us_ or some BS like that), which Iwaizumi _wishes_ he had absolutely zero interest in.

“Iwa-chan, you’ll love it, I just know it!” Oikawa reiterates for around the fourth time. Iwaizumi heaves a dramatized sigh, then rolls his eyes into a yawn. Sleep had deserted him last night, because god-only-knows-why, and he was definitely starting to feel it.

“Whatever, dumbass. As long as it isn’t another _Earthling’s Requiem_.” That one had been an especially horrible experience of a film. Even Okawa shivered at the recall.

“Of course not. My taste has improved dramatically since high school. You don’t have to worry, Iwa-chan! Ah, here’s a good copy...”

“Dumbass, it’s only been two months since we graduated.” His taste really has improved, though, Iwaizumi thinks. Lately, Oikawa’s choices have been on the more tolerable end of the scale, with decent plots and acting and special effects and whatnot, as opposed to the tripe that he _used_ to call quality.

Oikawa pointedly ignores him by yanking the HDMI cord out from the back of Iwaizumi’s Xbox, and hums himself a short little tune (that sounds suspiciously like the Star Wars theme). After he hooks up the free end of the cord to the laptop, the TV screen flips from flat black with a small ‘no signal’ box in the middle to Iwaizumi’s next round of torture in full HD.

Assuming he doesn’t actually enjoy this one.

(Which is, statistically, becoming less and less likely as Oikawa’s taste gets better, not that Iwaizumi would ever actually admit it, of course.)

Oikawa stands from his spot at the foot of the TV, then plops himself down on the couch, right in Iwaizumi’s personal space, dropping a quick kiss to his cheek. “Isn’t this exciting Iwa-chan?”

“It’d be more exciting if this movie didn’t look shitty.” He yawns again.

“Mean, Iwa-chan. You know you’ll enjoy it! As long as you can stay awake all the way through, huh, sleepyhead?”

 _You’re not wrong,_ he keeps to himself, his bottom lip jutting out. “Shut up, not all of us can run on four hours of sleep a night.” He yawns yet again, despite his best efforts. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with. 

“Aww, so you _are_ excited.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Giggling, Oikawa wakes up the wireless mouse (a fantastic investment—they don’t have to keep getting up in order to pause the movie anymore), and presses play.

 

—

 

The first time Iwaizumi dozes off is maybe forty-five minutes in. He honestly has been trying to stay awake, but his sleep deprivation is really starting to nip at his heels.

Oikawa pokes him in the cheek a few times, murmuring, “Iwa-chan, you’re going to miss it.”

“I’m not,” he mutters back, just to annoy Oikawa.

“Yes you are, dummy! If you sleep you won’t be able to see the whole thing! And you know how I feel about rewatching...” A total lie, Iwaizumi notes, considering how many times Oikawa has rewatched the entirety of _The X-Files_ this summer alone, while they both prepare to go to university.

( _Different universities,_ Hajime tries not to think, _Separate. Alone_.

He fails.)

Iwaizumi straightens himself off the armrest he had been slumped over. “Whatever, I’m good, just play the damn movie.” He throws an arm over the back of the couch, conveniently across Oikawa’s shoulders, to keep himself upright.

Oikawa scooches even closer, throwing a leg over top of Iwaizumi’s own. “If you wanted to cuddle, Iwa-chan, you could have just asked.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, shoving Oikawa’s face away. “Trashykawa. Just like your taste in movies.” He immediately pulls Oikawa back into his side, kissing his temple softly, then stifling yet _another_ damned yawn.

“Iwa-chan, you’re making me tired just looking at you. We can take a rain check if you want, so you can sleep.”

“Nah, I’m good. Plus, you hate starting movies from the middle. We may as well just finish it now.”

Oikawa frowns, deliberating. “Yes, but—”

“Just keep going, Tooru. I’m fine.”

His first name seems to do the trick. Hesitance still clear in his movements, Oikawa nods and presses play once more, wiggling further into Iwaizumi’s side. “Okay, but if you want to stop, you gotta tell me.”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Way to make it sound weird. But yeah. If I feel the need, you’ll be the first to know.”

Oikawa nods, swayed for the time being, and with that, they continue.

 

—

 

The second time, Iwaizumi is awoken by a hand on his neck.

“Iwa-chan, you’re really sleepy, so I think we should call it quits for tonight.”

The (probably unintentional, based on Oikawa’s tone) challenge rouses Iwaizumi right away. “No, I can keep going.”

“Iwa—”

“We only have a few more weeks left together, right?”

Oikawa is speechless. Iwaizumi can feel the somber shift in mood take hold of the air between them.

“Well, we should make the most of this summer. And that means finishing this goddamn movie, so just...just press play, okay?”

Iwaizumi’s little spiel seems to have done its job, and after a short moment, Oikawa clicks the play button with no more than a slight nod and fingers interlacing between Iwaizumi’s.

 

—

 

Amazingly enough, Iwaizumi lasts through the end of the film without falling asleep. He watches the hero get their happy ending despite all the twists and turns.

He flops over onto his side, tossing his feet up into Oikawa’s lap without a second thought, determined to get his own happy ending, now that the characters onscreen have faded to rolling credits, and then to nothing at all when Oikawa closes the browser.

(His desktop background is a selfie Oikawa took earlier this year, just as it had been last year and the year before that—a quiet tradition started with a prank played on Iwaizumi when he first got the computer as a middle school graduation gift from his parents. At the beginning, he had tried to change it back to something less annoying, but as time continued the way it does, and Oikawa’s tenacity prevailed, he began to draw comfort from “the privilege of seeing Oikawa-san’s beautiful visage whenever you want, Iwa-chan”.

He silently hopes the tradition will continue even while they are apart.)

Before he can actually pass out, however, Oikawa tickles at the bottoms of his feet, making him jump awake at the unpleasant sensation.

“What the fucking—”

“Silly Iwa-chan, your back will hurt tomorrow if you sleep here.”

He sighs, exasperated despite his exhaustion. “Don’t care.”

Oikawa leans over him to prod at his hips and stomach, as well as his nose and cheeks. “Iwa-chan—”

“ _Don’t care,_ ” he says again, more vehemently this time. He wraps one of his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest. “C’mere.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even have his eyes open, and he can _still_ see the fond-smug look Oikawa is wearing. “Sleepy Iwa-chan wants to cuddle? How cute!”

“Fuck off,” Iwaizumi mutters instinctually, the repeats, “C’mere.”

“Which is it?”

“I just want you to be near me, okay? Just let me sleep next to you for now.”

“Your bed would be much more comfortable, don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi’s head shakes back and forth once. “This works just fine for me.”

Oikawa places a kiss gently on his brow, and Iwaizumi can hear the smile in his voice. “Alright, if this is what you want. Scoot over a little.”

Iwaizumi wiggles towards the back of the couch, and feels Oikawa slide in against his chest, head tucked under his chin and his legs curled around Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi thanks him with a kiss to his hairline, and Oikawa welcomes it with a smile to Iwaizumi’s collarbone.

“...Love you, Hajime.”

Hajime lets a smile creep across his tired lips. “Love you too, Tooru.”

Hajime sleeps first, and Tooru follows readily behind.

 

—

 

The next morning, that’s how Hajime’s mother finds them, curled against each other, smiling in their sleep without care of university, or separation, or anything but each other.

In that moment, she knows her son loves the boy wrapped in his arms more than anything.

She silently gives him her blessing, and cooks breakfast for three.


End file.
